The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 17
Welcome ladies and gents to the 17th edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. We all hope you're having a happy 'Merica day as our report was tragically and conveniently delayed to the 4th of July, for good reasons we assure you. You can sort of think of this a holiday special if you want. America and Rrreport go together as good as ice cream and pizza. Which is to say it's ok I guess but still fine. Read what's happening below Sever Bust Fuckup: Resurgence We reported last week about an issue with the voting system where people's votes were not registering as people would receive a message stating "server too bust" in place of where it would normally say "vote sent". We petitioned for a site wide strike and thanks to our valiant efforts the problem was fixed just a day later. The site went temporarily down for a few hours causing a few paranoid users to generate mild concern. Eventually everything was fixed and the universe continued its natural course. Or so we thought. It would seem just as users felt their votes were safe, the server too bust message me a reappearance later that very week. It would seem the issue is still here and the actual cause of it is still unknown. We'll just restate our previous advice by saying that users should probably avoid posting any actual questions until the problem is resolved. The voting system is severely damaged and many users will randomly have their votes uncounted. This makes the purpose of asking questions rrrather pointless as results are now heavily skewed from what they should be. Local White Boy Assaults New Inexperienced User Some new drama began this week as user WhiteChocolate created this question. Multiple people responded to it with unenthusiastic replies. One user in specific, a newcomer by the name of AnonymousDuck, responded rather jokingly by stating that it's been years since he's left his mother's basement. This comment would receive over eight likes by different users, as many keks were had at the question makers behalf. White apparently become so agitated that he then immediately took to threating the user in a private message, stating that he would "destroy" him. But the messaging did not stop there. Choco went on to explain that it was. and I quote, his "moral duty to fight sociopaths" like him. After a long series of messages, choco eventually apologized for threating to kill the user, but only after duck began calling him out for his actions. This behavior from Choco is nothing new however as him sending questionable PMs to users is almost a recurring thing by now. The two exchanged apologizes regardless and all seems to be relatively fine according to Duck himself. This Week in Questons A couple new series being made just this week in spite of server related issues and site shutdowns. A new tournament is being created by Dragah, this time focusing on games made in the year 1996. A user tournament is being created by usmanc, but this time pairing various users with multiple fictional characters in a fight to the death. Users are also given their own unique powers to fight with in the tournament. NeonSpectre's Police tournament has came to a close, with Every Breath You Take being deemed the best song. Another music related tournament is being made around the band known as Gorillaz, but is currently placed on hiatus due to server issues. ReoGirl is making what might be a tournament with her latest series being dubbed "hot dude thing". It's basically asking which of two dudes is more attractive. A series of 4th of July questions were made by The_Owl, all of which are themed around the event. And lastly we have berrycherry who made a series of questions asking who would you rather date. A number of these questions didn't state specific people but rather it was centered around various characteristics a person may have. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama Category:The Rrrather Rrreport